Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~
Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ is the 1st best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. Unlike the rest of the series, this first album was released in the spring, April 26, 2000 on the zetima label. This album featured 5 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The fifth track, "Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze'"' was used in commercials for'' SALA'' shampoo and was later released on Abe Natsumi's first album, Hitoribocchi. The eighth and ninth tracks are remixes of Morning Musume's seventh and eighth singles. These remixes originally appeared on the vinyl LP versions of the singles. The tenth track is a version of T&C Bomber's sixth single "Marui Taiyou -Winter Ver.-" with vocals by all four members rather than just the three who were in the unit at the time of the single's release. This track was later included on the group's second album "2nd STAGE". The 16th track is a recording of the Hello! Project theme song as performed by the 2000 shuffle units. The individual units had released versions on their singles. The Petit Best DVD was not released until 2004, alongside the DVDs for Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ , Petit Best 3, and Petit Best 5. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD Track list #Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE) - Petitmoni #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (黄色いお空でBOOM BOOM BOOM) - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (青いスポーツカーの男) - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) - Akagumi 4 #Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze (トウモロコシと空と風) - Abe Natsumi #Tanpopo (Single Version) (たんぽぽ(Single Version)) - Tanpopo #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) - Tanpopo #LOVE Machine (analog remix) (LOVEマシーン(analog remix)) - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix) (恋のダンスサイト(PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) - Morning Musume #Marui Taiyou (4nin Ver.) (丸い太陽(4人Ver.)) - T&C Bomber #Junjou Koushinkyoku (純情行進曲) - Nakazawa Yuko #Anata no Yume ni Naritai (アナタの夢になりたい) - Heike Michiyo #Daikirai (イキライ) - Heike Michiyo #Summer Night Town (English Version) (サマーナイトタウン(English Version)) - Coconuts Musume #DANCE & CHANCE (English Version) - Coconuts Musume #Hello! no Theme (16nin Version) (Hello!のテーマ(16人Version)) - Kiiro 5, Aoiro 7, Akagumi 4 DVD Track list #Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE) - Petit Moni #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (黄色いお空でBOOM BOOM BOOM) - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (青いスポーツカーの男) - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) - Akagumi 4 #Tanpopo (Single Version) (たんぽぽ(Single Version)) - Tanpopo #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) - Tanpopo #LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site (恋のダンスサイト) - Morning Musume #Marui Taiyou -Winter Ver.- (丸い太陽（winter version）) - Taiyo to Ciscomoon #DON'T STOP Renaichuu (DON'T STOP 恋愛中) - T&C Bomber #Junjou Koushinkyoku (純情行進曲) - Nakazawa Yuko #Anata no Yume ni Naritai (アナタの夢になりたい) - Heike Michiyo #Daikirai (イキライ) - Heike Michiyo #DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume #Summer Night Town (English Version) (サマーナイトタウン(English Version)) - Coconuts Musume ;Information Members featured in this release *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Ichii Sayaka **Goto Maki *Kiiro 5 **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **RuRu **Ayaka Kimura **Heike Michiyo *Aoiro 7 **Iida Kaori **Ichii Sayaka **Yaguchi Mari **Mika Todd **Lehua Sandbo **Inaba Atsuko **Kominato Miwa *Akagumi 4 **Nakazawa Yuko **Goto Maki **Danielle Delaunay **Shinoda Miho *Abe Natsumi *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Ishiguro Aya **Yaguchi Mari *Morning Musume **Nakazawa Yuko **Ishiguro Aya **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yaguchi Mari **Ichii Sayaka **Goto Maki *T&C Bomber **Inaba Atsuko **Shinoda Miho **RuRu **Kominato Miwa *Nakazawa Yuko *Heike Michiyo *Coconuts Musume **Kimura Ayaka **Chelsea Ching **April Barbaran **Danielle Delaunay **Mika Todd Category:2000 Releases Category:2000 Albums Category:2000 Number 1 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Pucchi Best series Category:Best Albums Category:Debut Album Category:2000 DVDs